Good Little Helpers
by Meggles00
Summary: Naley - circa Season 6. Nathan and Haley help Quinn re-decorate. Adult content - be warned!


Title: Good Little Helpers

Summary: AU-Naley as pictured circa Season 6. Nathan and Haley help Quinn redecorate.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

So here's a little quickie to tide us over...

* * *

"Quinn!"

"Haley!"

"Ha ha, very funny old lady", Haley laughed as her sister, Quinn, came into view. "Where do you want me to start? I was thinking I could strip the wallpaper in the dining room?"

"Sounds good to me, Hay-Bay". I just really wanna get rid of this crappy wallpaper ASAP. It belongs in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory."

"You know, Quinn. I'm really proud of you buying this home. It has such great memories for all of us, and I'm sooooo happy you're moving back to Tree Hill".

Quinn was 30 years old, and after graduating college and working on the West Coast, she was desperate to move back East. During a 2 week stay with Haley, Nathan and Jamie, Quinn had seen the James's family home was up for sale. Without thinking, she raced to the realtor and declared her intentions. Now, she was just going to have to figure out how to pay off her mortgage.

"I'm excited and nervous. I mean, I've moved back home. I've just started a new job - 1hr away, don't remind me - I don't have a husband, or children, or…" she said surveying the scene "…much furniture, except for the sofa and that ratty old chair."

"Doesn't matter. You'll figure it out as you go along." Haley walked over to her sister and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Hay-Bay. Ok, so I made a list of supplies and things to get for lunch. I'm going to head out in a minute. Is there anything else you want?"

"No, I think you covered everything. Hey, Nathan?" Haley called out the back door, getting Nathan's attention. "Quinn's about to head down to the stores, do you anything else?"

Nathan jogged back up the steps and kissed his wife. "Nah, I think we're covered. I think we have enough trash bags to hide all of the bodies" he smirked back at the girls.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn grabbed her purse and car keys. "OK, so if you need anything else, just call me and I'll add it to the list. Hey, do I need to get anything for Jamie?"

"Nah, Lucas said he'd keep him for the day, and we'll go get him in time for dinner."

"Cool, OK, I'll be back in about an hour." With that, Quinn headed down the hall and out the front door.

xxx

"You know what I just realised, Hales?" Nathan said, walking over slowly to his wife.

"What's that?"

"We never had sex at your house. Sure, we made out a LOT, but we've never actually had sex here."

"I'm glad that's the one thing you've realised since being back here today, Nathan". Haley chided, laughing at her husband's comment.

"So, Mrs Scott…your sister's at the market getting supplies. She won't be back for ages. Jamie's at Luke's, and we have this huge empty house to ourselves. Feel like christening the sofa with me?"

"Nathan!"

"What? I can't help the way I feel. Listen, we have a 5 year old Tasmanian Devil for a son, so you and I need to seize opportunities when they present themselves, regardless of location" Nathan grabbed Haley from behind, and began kissing her neck, and then her ear lobe.

Haley turned in Nathan's arms and propped up on her toes to kiss him fully on the mouth. Before too long, Nathan's hands were all over Haley's body, cupping her breasts and then skimming down the sides of waist, finally resting on her butt. In return, Haley moved her hands around Nathan's neck, drawing him closer to her, mouths fused together, deepening each and every kiss. She quickly moved her hands down to the front of his jeans, and began popping the button, and lowering his zip.

Before she could get any further, Nathan moved them slowly back to the sofa. Haley on Nathan – just how he likes it. He knelt beside her, removing his shirt, before rejoining Haley as his hands went up and under her t-shirt, snaking around to the back and quickly undoing her bra. There was no time for pleasantries in this game. Nathan sucked gently on the side of Haley's neck, hands roaming around her body, loving the feel of her erect nipples under his hands. He pulled his head back momentarily to rid her of her t-shirt, before moving back and kissing her fiercely.

Haley continued her assault, and stroked Nathan through his jeans. Nathan tilted up and into her hand, indicating his need to have her touch him. Skin on skin. They both pulled back from the searing kiss, and looked at each other with pure unadulterated lust in their eyes and, smirking, they both sat up and rid themselves of their pesky shoes, jeans and underwear. Nathan literally pounced on Haley, pinning her back against the sofa and again, his hands went exploring, hoping to find new unchartered territory. But who the hell was he kidding? He knew every inch of his wife's body, and was happy to re-discover her all over again.

He moved his hand down to her thighs, firstly massaging her outer thigh, before sweeping his hand over the top of her thigh, and then under, hooking her leg over his elbow. He was able to grab her butt and knead her, grabbing at her like this was the last time. Haley moved her hands over his chest, and down over his abdomen, gently raking a nail down his "happy trail". Giggling against his kisses, she felt his erection press against her, and she took hold of him, moving her hand up and down, in quick movements.

Nathan loved the urgency of it all, she had him in her hands and was working him feverishly. He moved his hand from her butt slowly back up between her legs, feeling how wet she was for him. His finger stopped momentarily over the sweet slick, and gently rubbed, before plunging into her. He could feel her warmth around his finger, which was sending him over the edge. Nathan inserted another finger, and slowly the two of them were rocking together, getting each other off.

"Hales..." Nathan started, looking at his wife.

"Yeah, baby"

"Come with me."

"I'm trying Nathan" Haley giggled, even though she knew his meaning. "Where are we going?"

"I want to try something else on the sofa".

Slowly, and regrettably, Nathan and Haley stilled their movements, and got up from the sofa. Nathan held Haley's hand, and led her around the side of the sofa, leaning backing her up against the arm-rest. Nathan slowly lowered Haley back down on the sofa, her butt on the arm-rest, and her legs reaching to the floor. Nathan splayed his hand over Haley's taut stomach before returning his fingers to the warmth of Haley. He inched his body closer and closer to Haley, hoping to replace his fingers with his long hard length, aching to be inside her. Haley writhed on the sofa, loving the feel of her husband's touch on her. She moved her arms to the front, reaching out, hoping to touch Nathan, and feel how much he wanted her.

He moved closer, still…closer…

xxx

"Oh my eyes!" Quinn yelled.

"Oh Jesus!"

"Crap". THUD! Nathan was startled by the intrusion, and losing his momentum, and footing, fell sideways to the floor, dragging Haley with him. Scurrying for their clothes, which they couldn't find, Nathan dragged a blanket from the sofa and quickly wrapped it around both of them.

"OK, is it safe for me to open my eyes?" Quinn asked, slowly removing her hand from her face. "Right you two, take a seat and let's talk."

"Quinn…" Haley began, but was cut off by Quinn.

"Bupbupbup. Don't interrupt. Now, what the hell were you two trying to pull? Actually, strike that. Haley, I saw what YOU were trying to pull…" Quinn trailed off, looking up at the ceiling, a small smirk barely appearing on her face. Looking back at the two of them, she continued, "I mean, what was going on here? What were you hoping to achieve?"

"Look Quinn, we're sorry…"

"Be.quiet.Nathan." Quinn stated.

"All we're trying to do is apologise…."

"Nathan, shut up for 2 seconds, OK?" Quinn bit back. "I'm asking you what you were hoping to achieve, because quite frankly, what you guys were doing just looked plain awkward..." Nathan and Haley exchanged confused glances. "…I mean Haley, you're hands were reaching too high, and Nathan, you're hands were too low. Well, the one hand that I saw, anyway… How did you guys ever expect to get proper leverage in that position?"

Haley's mouth fell open at her sister's last comment, and she blushed like she had never blushed before. Nathan saw his wife's face turn crimson, and he felt his own face heat up with the same result. _Did my sister-in-law just critique our sex moves?_

"Look Haley," Quinn began, rising up from her seat. "If you want, I can give you some pointers, but it looks like Nathan was trying to give you a pointer as well". She smirked, and walked out of the room, leaving Nathan and Haley sitting on the sofa – still naked under the blanket.

"Can you believe what my sister said?" Haley turned to Nathan, in disbelief at her sister's openness. Nathan looked back at her, trying his hardest not double over laughing.

"Haley, don't worry, baby. We tried to put on a good show. We got busted. Let's just continue this tonight when we get back home." Nathan reached over and hugged Haley, who was not moved. She was still embarrassed being caught in flagrante.

"I can't look at my sister ever again, Nathan" Haley sighed, head in her heads

"Well that's great, because I don't _want_ to look at your sister ever again", Nathan shot back, hoping the comment would make her smile.

"Nathan, don't. This is like the time Jamie almost walked in on us."

"Which time Hales, there's been a few" Nathan joked back. Haley gave Nathan a playful slap on the arm, and started gathering their clothes.

"Hey!" Quinn shouted from the kitchen, "Now that you two have finished stripping, maybe you can finish stripping the wallpaper…just stay away from my sofa!"

;-)


End file.
